A Story Of A Magical Journey
by Kamahontas
Summary: Belle and Rumple are finally going for their honeymoon.
He would never think, he could be tired after a day spent in his pawnshop, but apparently it was possible. He was dead tired; since the very morning he has been searching the spell books in hope to find a way to use magic outsider Storybrooke. The very next day he wanted to go to New York City for a few hours, only to get an item he ordered. Something impossible to get in Storybrooke, and without any shipment possibility. Yet, remembering how difficult and painful is moving outside the town, was still a pretty disturbing thought. At least until now. Yet, Belle's birthday was in only few days, and he wanted to make this day very special. He found a perfect gift for his wife, but the advertisement said it clearly: personal collection only. Damn it! He already paid, so he had to go and get the order. He thought of as king Henry for help, but the probability that anyone would allow the boy to go to New York City with is, mildly said, unpredictable grandfather, was equal to this of a lightning hitting the spot twice during one thunderstorm. He had to do it on his own. The question is, what to do the reduce the pain in his leg, so he could live normally in the world without magic? Of course he already _has_ managed it, and just didn't pay much attention, but still it was rather uncomfortable. And now it seemed he had to just do the same, because for all day long he couldn't find a solution. Even Belle never spent so much time with her nose stuck in a book as he did today. Resigned, he turned off the lights, locked the pawnshop up and got on the car. For a while he was only sitting in the vehicle, thinking of any possible solutions that he could miss when searching, but when nothing came to his mind, he finally drove home. He didn't bother to turn the radio on; he was too thoughtful. He was driving slowly as if wanting to delay his arrival home. He smiled with a slight doze of nostalgia. Home. Only now he has realized that whenever he managed to create something that could be described with this term, soon it was falling apart as a construction made of playing cards. Milah left him, because he was a coward; Cora chose royal life over everything else; and Zelena turned out to be a villainous manipulator much baser than himself. Only Belle, not counting her short episode as Lacey, was different. Belle was not impressed by the power of the Dark One, she could see the man he once was. She had this extraordinary ability to trigger the good in him and always saw it there, even when he was doubting. She really loved him. She pretended nothing; her feelings were totally honest. She gave him a chance to live the life he always wanted. She wasn't annoyed by his cowardice, and recently even stopped complaining about how he treated people. Or he really changed so much himself, or this girl had such a strong impact on him. He didn't know, but it was all the same to him at that point, as long as at the end of the day he was rewarded with being back home, where his wife was waiting. For some time now, when he was going back after work, he knew that Belle was already there, waiting for him. Probably same exhausted after a long day spent on the cataloging the books and placing them on accurate shelves. Only a dog running like mad to greet him, he thought with a slight smile when he parked in the driveway of his estate.

"Hey!" He called, entering the house.

"Hi." She replied same shortly. She was so much into the book, that she didn't even lifted her gaze to look at her husband. He didn't get angry for that, but he wanted to tease with her a bit, so he came to her, and took the book from wife's hands.

"What brought you to a different reality this time, Dearie?" He read the title on the cover, and felt a twinge in his heart, _A Hundred Most Beautiful Cities of the World_. Then, Belle still dreamed of travelling, and seeing something more than only their small town. He couldn't blame her. When still in the Enchanted Forrest, she told him of her desire to see the world, have adventures, and visit the places that only few have seen. Right now they lived in a much different world, much more difficult and complex. In the world without magic, with only Storybrooke being an exception. He didn't want to say anything right now, but he could have an idea. Only at the dinner he decided to ask a timid question.

"Belle, are you still willing to see New York?"

"Maybe one day…"

„Then, pack your luggage for a week, and we're going tomorrow morning. Do you still have that vial, I gave you so you could safely cross the border of the city?"

"I do, but…"

"Don't worry, I have another one for me. You see, I have something to settle and I thought we could go together. We would stay for a few days. Nonetheless, I still didn't keep my promise of the honeymoon. The only question is, whether you still want it."

As usual, he woke up before Belle. Quietly he got dressed and left the bedroom. He went downstairs, turned on the coffee maker, and was about to open the refrigerator, but he spotted the book, which Belle was reading yesterday. He was curious what places she has read about. His attention was brought by a pink bookmark, placed more, or less in one third of the of the guide. In the headline, with bold font was written "PARIS." On the tab the girl put the names of places, which she probably would like to see. Therefore, she liked the capitol of France, the most. Without any further thinking, Gold went to the office and quickly turned on the computer. He wasn't so good at finding information as Belle, or Henry, but he was able to find a site where he could buy tickets for one of the next few days. After a while, he managed to find a last minute deal. Quickly he placed an order, paid, and waited for the documents to be printed. He was done with everything, right at the moment when the coffee machine finished its work. He put the papers into cardboard folder, and returned to the kitchen. He decided to repay his wife for unpleasant memories and this time keep his promise, and go with Belle on a journey, she so much dreamed about. Their flight to Paris was only on the day after tomorrow, but thanks to that, they had today's afternoon and tomorrow to explore the bustling New York City. He didn't like this city, but he noticed that the Statue of Liberty appears even on the cover of Belle's guide. It would be a shame to miss the opportunity to show her this monument. Not thinking more Rumpelstiltskin took a tray with two cups of coffee and went upstairs. Just as expected, the girl was still asleep. He smiled at the sight. She seemed so vulnerable and fragile, as if she was only a figment of his a little exuberant imagination. But he knew that she wasn't only an illusion; Belle was here for real. Carefully he put the tray on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed. For a while longer, he was only watching his wife, but finally he decided to wake her up. They had to leave in an hour, if he still wanted to collect his order before closing the store.

"Belle…," he whispered, stroking her cheek with his finger.

"Rumple, give me five more minutes," she murmured, covering her head with a pillow.

"Alright, but not longer, because your coffee will cool down." He smiled, moved by his wife's reaction. He was sitting and observing Belle like mesmerized. If he could only delay the deadline of picking up the order… But, he couldn't, nonetheless he was doing it at the last minute. For a while he got thoughtful, but he was brought back to reality, as he felt Belle taking his hand.

"It's wonderful to have you so close," she said with a smile. "I wish we'd start the rest of our days this way."

"We will, sweetheart." He replied tenderly, his lips brushing her hand. "You'll see, everything will be fine. And now, I hate to rush you up, but…"

"I know, I know, Rumple. You'd like to go as soon as possible, right?"

"Well…" He smiled a little apologetically. "Don't be angry, Belle. Believe me, I 'd really like to sit here with you for hours, drinking our morning coffee, but today it's impossible."

"I know. You're in a hurry to get this mysterious _thing_ of yours settled on time. And probably you won't tell me what it is?"

"You will know at the right time. As for now, I can assure you that this has nothing to do with any kind of magic. Nor with any devilish idea of mine."

"About this, am I certain." Again she gave him one of her incredibly soothing smiles, and then finished her coffee and headed for the bathroom.

He really disliked leaving Storybrooke. As they got near the town's border, his hands began to sweat, and he clenched his fists on the wheel. Although he knew how the antidote worked, somewhere in the darkest corner of his mind there was always a hint of fear that this time something might go wrong. He always felt this way, ever since the first time, when tried to cross the red line; the demarcated border between the two road signs. Belle was sitting on the passenger seat without a word, seeing husband's anxiousness. She remembered when not long ago she wanted to leave this place and think about their marriage. Back then, she didn't go far, only two miles. Then Henry called and told her everything, about the motives and Gold, and the marking by the Dark Ones. She didn't regret her decision of coming back. Rumpelstiltskin has changed a lot, and now they really could enjoy their life together. Again she decided to trust him and it was the best she could do. She wanted to tell him everything, but she knew that he needed time to focus, so the nervousness wouldn't took control over him. He stopped the car a few yards before the line and turned off the engine. Apparently, he had to gather his thoughts.

"Soon we will enter the world without magic…," he said uneasily. "That is why I have to tell you something, before it stops working on me. On the other side of the line," he pointed the red marking painted with a spray on the road. "I'm nothing more but a slouch. I will be still able to drive, but when we will leave the car in New York, I won't be able to make a step without my cane."

"I will help you," she offered gently, placing her hand upon his leg. "It'll be alright, you'll see. Rumple, remember what you've told me on the first night, after you brought magic to Storybrooke? That you're here to help me whenever I might need you. In the world without magic, it will be me supporting you."

"I will never comprehend why you continue to stand by my side..."

"The answer was, is and will always be the same: I love you."

"I love you too, Belle." He replied and kissed her tenderly. As they broke the caress, he started the engine and they continued the journey.

The rest of the way they spent on planning of sightseeing in New York. Gold had to use all the strength of his will, to not tell his wife what was in the folder, which rested on the back seat of their Cadillac, but he didn't want to destroy the surprise. He'll tell her tomorrow at lunch or dinner.

"What would you like to see the most?" He asked, more and more excited about these few days spent in only each other's company, and seeing Belle's reaction for the new places.

"Statue of Liberty and Central Park. It would be stupendous if we'd also be able to go and see one of these famous musicals on Broadway…"

"Unfortunately, for those you need to book the tickets months earlier. Henry tried to go with Baelfire, but the tickets were sold out for weeks. But, of course, this doesn't mean, we can't try to get the tickets for one of the shows. And anything else? Oh, I know! _The Strand Bookstore_!"

"You read my book!"

"I did. But actually, I thought of this bookstore way earlier. When I was in New York for the first time, to find my son, we were passing it by. Instantly I thought of you."

"Are you sure we can go there?"

"Absolutely. Wherever you wish."

She was overwhelmed by the turmoil of New York City. It seemed as if everyone rushed in one's direction without paying attention to the others, and traffic jams seemed to have no end. Unlike in Storybrooke, where life went slowly, and the roads were almost empty, only cars were parked in front of workplaces and homes. Gold took care of everything, and when they finally made it through half of Manhattan, they found a parking at 72nd street. He explained that it was at the same street, at which he rented the hotel. He didn't want to ask Regina or Emma for help, even though one of the women surely still had a key to Baelfire's apartment. Belle somehow guessed it, and didn't ask her husband any questions. As soon as he found a park lot, Gold cautiously got out of the car, and grimaced, feeling pain in his leg. He almost forgotten about it. He was about to open the back door of the car, to take his cane, but Belle was faster.

"Let me help you," she said tenderly.

"Should I be supportive for you."

"You are. I know I can always count on you. But now, you need help." She put her arms around his neck, and gazed into his dark eyes. "Rumple, I know very well that in this place rules are different. Magic doesn't exist here, so let me help you."

He sighed resigned. Even though he didn't like this idea that much, he had to admit her right. In this world, he needed support, a lot. It wasn't only about trouble with walking, but most of all, his old habits of making everything easier by using magic.

"Come on, we'll check in at the hotel. You will rest after our long drive, and I'll settle down my business. Later on, we'll go for sightseeing. Or maybe you have another plan?" He asked, as they walked down the street.

„No… unless I can go with you," she knew what the answer will be, but she was worried seeing how much Rumpelstiltskin is struggling without magic.

"Belle, please don't be angry with, but I'd prefer to do it on my own."

"You're wheeling and dealing again, don't you?"

"I promise, I will explain everything, at the right time. Trust me, please."

"I have no choice."

The whole evening and half of the night they spent among the crowded streets of Manhattan, filled with turmoil and hundreds of colors of the street neon lights, video screens and shop windows. The city, despite the late hour was buzzing. Traffic jam was smaller now, but there were more pedestrians, and in front of clubs groups of people of different ages crowded to smoke, and others to find some night-street-entertainment.

"That's the nightlife, isn't it? – Gold asked with a smile, as they slowly narrowed their steps towards the hotel. "In Storybrooke we can only dream of it. As of most of the ways of spending the spare time, that are popular in here."

"New York is amazing, but you know, I prefer to live in our town."

"I think, me too, but whenever you want, we can come here. Sometimes such change of the environment is pretty good, don't you think?"

"You're right. Rumple?"

"What is?"

"Thank you. Thank you that, even though you hate leaving Storybrooke, not to mention how much you dislike to settle your deals in company, you offered me to come with you."

They were only two gates away from their hotel, but he stopped and hugged her tight.

"Belle, I know you dreamed of seeing the world. This is much more important to me, than my habits. I know that it's probably hard to believe for you, after what I've done to you, but you're important to me. Only you in fact, and I'll do anything to make you happy."

In the morning, he was awakened by knocking on the door of their room. To his delight Belle was still asleep and there was no indication that she would wake up soon. He got up, put on his robe and went to open the door to let the waiter in. The man placed the order on the table and walked out wishing the guests a good day. Just as soon as he closed the door behind the butler, Gold looked at his sleeping wife with a smile. Every morning he was amazed how much he loved her. He knew all too well what might happen if he'll go back to bed, but on the other hand, he wanted to find a gentle way to wake Belle up. She wanted to see so many places here, and tomorrow morning they are going to Paris. He leaned on his elbow and for a moment only watched the girl in silence. But after a while, he finally forced himself to stop staring at Belle, and wake her up. He hugged her tenderly, to make this awaking as gentle as possible.

"Belle…"

"Hey," she said with a dreamy voice.

"I love you more than the life itself, you know?" He asked tenderly, pressing a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Yeah, you're right, I should tell you this long ago, and repeat it every single day."

"Rumple, what's gotten into you?" She asked as much amused as surprised by husband's effusiveness. "What are you plotting this time?"

"Nothing. I Just realized that I hardly ever express my feelings. Well, I believe it's time to change it."

"I know you all too well, Rumpelstiltskin. You're hiding something. I learned almost all your tricks by heart, you know."

He sighed a bit disappointed. Was it that he couldn't hide the truth from Belle anymore?

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you everything. I wanted to do this at lunch, but I see there's no chance for keeping it in secret."

Unwillingly he got up from the bed, and from one of their suitcases her took the file, he prepared yesterday morning. He handed it to his wife. As she saw the content, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"A-are you serious?! Paris?!"

"Yes. I saw how many places there you wrote down on your bookmark, and I immediately knew you had to see them with your very own eyes."

He felt buzzing in his ears, and one of them was completely clogged, but he was content, because they finally landed in Paris. The flight wasn't the dream of his life, but if his torment will be rewarded with Belle's smile, it was worth to spend those nine hours on a plane. They were now waiting for their luggage in the noisy hall, but Belle seemed to not pay attention to it. For all the time she was browsing through her new guide, which she bought yesterday during their walk along Broadway. At least something she's killing time, Gold thought starting to feel impatient by waiting for suitcases.

"Rumple, where is our hotel?" She asked, not taking looking up from the plan of the city, attached in the middle of the book.

"The district is called _Île de la Cité_. The very heart of the city." He looked over her shoulder, and pointed to the island in the middle of the map. "Our hotel is next to the cathedral. Most of the main attractions, we will have within the walking distance. It's said that the best restaurants are in the Latin Quarter, right here. Oh, and a bookstore, or rather English-speaking antiques, _Shakespeare & C.O._ is also located there. Even more you will find in this guide. I read it while you were asleep during the flight."

Finally, their luggage appeared on the carousel, so they quickly took it and walked toward the exit. The airport was huge and it quite difficult was to find the right direction due to the relatively sparse information in English, but Belle immediately knew everything, thanks to the mini phrasebook at the back of the guide. I should have had read it, he thought, a little amused, following his wife.

Getting from the airport to the center of Paris during peak hours seemed to be a miracle. Gold figured out that it'd be wiser to take the RER instead of a cab. They weren't driven directly at the hotel door, but Belle's smile, that appeared upon her face, as soon as they left the station St. Michele, repaid him any inconvenience. The first sight of the city made a huge impression on Belle. He had to admit that he would never expect that Paris was so beautiful. Actually, he wanted to go straight through the narrow streets of the Latin Quarter, but his pragmatism finally won over the affection and he forced himself to first check in at the hotel. As it turned out the room was not the best indication of their accommodation, because it more resembled of an apartment. The spacious living room with a bedroom with a bed so huge that even a few people would be comfortable, and a bathroom with a large bathtub. When he booked a weekend for two, he didn't even notice how luxury the offer was. He was practically indifferent, just to go with Belle to Paris. This room has surpassed his wildest expectations. When they were alone, Belle looked at her husband in surprise.

"Rumpelstiltskin, I beg you, tell me I'm not dreaming, and we really _are_ here."

"What shall I do to make you believe, Dearie?" He asked amused.

They felt the effects of jetlag, but Belle read somewhere that the best way to defeat it, is adapting to the rhythm of the day in the time zone in which one arrives, as soon as possible. And so they did; they only got refreshed after the long journey, and went out to explore the city. It was early afternoon, so the lines of tourists waiting to visit the main attractions were so long that they decided to see something else. Only the queue of tourists wishing to see the interior of the Notre Dame cathedral moved so smoothly that they could enter after only a few minutes of waiting. Gold has always been an esthete and was very fond of stained-glass windows, so now he was savoring the beauty of the intricate Gothic paintings in stone and glass. Despite the cluster of tourists in the church there was almost quiet. He liked the variety of gothic ornaments. He was not a connoisseur, but he knew what were the principles that guided this style and could say with certainty that all his assumptions could be seen here. Belle only reassured him in this opinion, as she showed him a description of the cathedral in her book.

"Is it too dark in here for reading?" He asked, taking the guide from his wife. "Better enjoy what you have right before your eyes. You can read about it in the evening, as we'll be back in our hotel. The rose windows are amazing, aren't they?"

"They are. And, you're right, enough of stacking my nose in the book. It's time for gaining new memories." She replied with a smile.

"I think so, too."

They went for a walk among the narrow and bustling streets of the Latin Quarter. They were surprised how many different languages could be heard here; even the sellers of the stores and waiters talked among themselves in dialects of distant countries. This made them both impressive. Seeing Belle's smile, he knew it was worth to risk leaving Storybrooke. And tomorrow will be even better. He smiled to himself, imagining Belle wandering around through many rooms of Louvre, then a long walk along the Seine. In the evening, they will find a quiet diner, and at the dinner, he will finally tell her what was the main reason for their journey together. Now, however, he focused on the present moment, which was equally amazing. Paris was absolutely spectacular, almost magical, and not just figuratively. He had a strange feeling that if he tried to use magic, it would have worked. But why should he do this, if everything was already perfect?

Just as they planned, since the very morning they were enjoying one of the biggest museums in the world, starting from ancient Greece, through the medieval times and the following epochs, until they got lost and instead of finding the cafes, they walked into the exposition devoted to ancient Egypt. Gold already felt dizzy from so many exhibits gathered in one place. Yet, he had to admit that the exposition was absolutely superb. Louvre was rather hard to describe it as a museum, it was more like a small city filled with amazing paintings, sculptures and other masterpieces of art. A phenomenon on a global scale. And even though Gold was fascinated by everything he saw but, his thoughts slowly moved from Napoleon's trophies from his campaign in Egypt, to what will happen in the evening. Rumpelstiltskin was almost positive that his wife thought he forgot about her birthday; and he wanted her to think so for some time longer. Thanks to this the surprise will be even bigger.

After a few hours of wandering around, Belle finally had enough and they tried to find the exit. Follow the pyramid sign, was written in the leaflet distributed at the entrance. Nothing further from the truth, snapped Gold, as they got to a dead end for the third time. They decided to not follow the instructions, but a map of the museum. Only then they found the exit, even though it wasn't the one they searched for. Yet, every cloud has a silver lining. Gold wanted to find a nice restaurant for the evening, and to his contentment, just across the street from the Louvre's exit, there was a very picturesque, romantic even, eatery. He didn't say anything, but he already had a plan for the evening. Now, however, they decided to go for a stroll in the Louvre gardens, toward the Place de la Bastille.

"So, what is still on your places-to-see list?" He asked, as they sat on a bench in the shade of horse-chestnut and plane trees. "I remember you wanted to see the cathedral, Louvre and the Latin Quarter..."

"Only Eiffel Tower and Versailles... but the palace is outside the city..."

"Tomorrow morning we will go, it is only about twenty minutes away, if we'll go by RER. We'll go early, so we'll be at the entrance before they open, so the line of the tourists won't be too long."

The day turned into evening in a blinking of an eye, and Gold suggested his wife to make a short break. It was the time for his surprise. At least he won't force himself to hide anything.

"Well, now I can explain everything." He began, as they waited for their order. "You know me well enough to suspect that not always I tell you the whole truth.

"What did you do this time?" She asked worried. "And why do you want to tell me about it today?"

He smiled reassuringly and took her hand.

"Don't worry, it's okay. Remember my mysterious business in New York?" She nodded, so he continued. "It's time you find out what was going on." From the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a small, dark blue box and handed it to his wife. "The jeweler didn't allow for shipping his products, so I had to pick it up in person. I thought you might like it."

She was looking at him carefully, but speechless.

"Do you think I would forget what day is today?" He asked, amused. "Never in my life! Happy birthday, Belle."

Therefore Rumpelstiltskin remembered about her birthday, and it was all a part of his surprise! Again he spoke the truth when assured her that there is absolutely nothing to worry about, and everything will be revealed at the right time. He hid what he had to do in New York, only because he wanted to surprise her. She felt her voice caught in her throat. How could she doubt in him? Seemingly, Gold noticed Belle's doubtfulness, and again took her hand.

"I think I rather scared you, instead of giving you joy. I'm sorry, Belle."

"I should apologize to you. You didn't give me the slightest reason to not believe you, and yet I doubted."

"Belle, you do not have to apologize for that." He looked at his wife in silence, wanting to let her think for a while. "Everything's all right?" He asked after a long moment of silence between them.

"I think so... I don't know..."

"Oh, Belle... you worry too much, you know?" He smiled again, still holding her hand. "Instead of gnawing, you better tell me if you like it." He said, opening the casket.

She couldn't take her eyes off the content of the box. She had never seen such a perfect jewelry. On a golden chain was hung a rose which petals were made of rubies and the stalk and leaves of green sapphire. She has never seen anything so beautiful. She could see how much time Rumpelstiltskin has spent on searching to find this wonder.

"Well, what do you think, Dearie?" He asked to again break the silence between them.

"It's wonderful…"

Satisfied he got up from his seat and stood behind the girl. He picked up the pendant, and fastened it around her neck.

"I'm glad you like it. I really wanted you to have this necklace."

"Rose is the first flower I ever got from you…"

"Mhm, back then I didn't even dare to dream that one day we might get married." For a few minutes longer he stood behind his wife, with his arms around her shoulders. He couldn't force himself to go back to his seat. But he had to let go off her, when the waiter brought the wine. Unwillingly Gold came back to his place, in front of his wife. He got uneasy, as for the third time within last five minutes the silence fell between them.

"Belle, please, say something."

"Thank you. For our tour, and everything you've done for me. You put so much effort into it…"

"I'd do anything for you, Belle."

On the day of their departure, he didn't want to get up from the bed. He didn't yearned to go back to Storybrooke, he'd much more prefer to stay in bed with Belle cradled in him as her existence would depend on it. But unfortunately, they had to return to their regular activities, Rumpelstiltskin to his had to go back home, which meant wakening up before dawn to not be late for the plane to New York.

"Sweetheart..." He said softly. "I know how you hate this, but we have to get up. In four hours we have the flight home."

"Why such wonderful moments must end up so soon?" She asked sleepy, not allowing her husband to let her off of him.

"Maybe because thanks to this, we can appreciate them even more?"

"You're probably right. Rumple, do you think we'll ever come here again?"

In response, he kissed her gently and unwillingly let go of his arms.

"If you only want to. But now, unfortunately, we have to go back."

When they reached Storybrooke it was after midnight, but they weren't tired. All the way from New York they talked about their unusual journey. Rumpelstiltskin was really happy to see the joy of his wife. He thought that this trip could be the beginning of something new in their lives. It seemed that they finally could live the way Belle always dreamed about. Gold was hoping that after defeating so many difficulties and obstacles on their way, finally the better side of his nature prevail over darkness and he could really love his wife in a way he never could before - with honesty and courage.


End file.
